Destino
by yedazul
Summary: Siempre, a pesar de la crueldad de las circunstancias que tocan vivir, existen momentos y personas que hacen que todo valga la pena. En este mundo y en todos los mundos.
1. Chapter 1

No había modo de equivocarse. Se encontraba en el lugar correcto, sólo que no sabía si era la forma correcta de presentarse ante ella. Tomó aire y tocó a la puerta. No respondían. Antes de volver a tocar volteó a ver a su alrededor. Era, sin duda, un hermoso lugar. Pensó por un momento en cómo habría sido su vida en un sitio como ése, pero inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente; no tenía derecho a pensar en el hubiera, se lo había prometido.

Este último pensamiento la regresó a la realidad. Volvió a tocar la puerta. Esta vez, tras unos cuantos segundos, abrió una mujer. Era increíblemente parecida a él. La joven notó que la mujer la miraba con extrañeza, así que armándose de valor pregunto:

—Buenas tardes, ¿usted es la señora Son?

—Sí —y agregó con un tono de voz que intentaba ocultar su curiosidad—, ¿quién eres tú?

—La señora Bulma me dio su dirección, espero que no le moleste. Mi nombre es Videl. Quisiera hablar con usted... —su voz temblando un poco—. Yo conocí a su hijo.

La mujer sonrió.

—Por favor, pasa.

Videl entró lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. De pronto se detuvo en seco, sus ojos posándose en la fotografía que estaba sobre la chimenea. Pudo reconocer a Gohan y a sus padres en ella. El hombre adulto debió ser Goku, el padre de Gohan; Bulma tenía razón: padre e hijo eran idénticos. La madre de Gohan lucía hermosa y feliz; aún era hermosa, pero no podía asegurar si era feliz. Por último la mirada de Videl se detuvo en Gohan que tendría cuatro o cinco años; se veía tan pequeño y tan contento. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que la mirada que tenía Gohan a esa edad era la misma, que no había cambiado en nada. De pronto la voz de la señora Son la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Gohan tenía cuatro años —dijo con una voz cálida—; mi padre nos tomó esa foto y me la dio en mi cumpleaños. Fue un hermoso regalo. Pero ven, siéntate, ¿quieres una taza de té?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Videl se sentó y esperó a que la señora Son llegara con la humeante bebida y un plato con galletas.

—Así que tú eres Videl. Gohan me habló de ti.

La chica se sorprendió al saber esto. A veces creía que Gohan no deseaba presentarla con su madre. No porque no quisiera: Videl sabía muy bien cual era la razón.

—Pero no te pongas así —dijo la señora Son al notar la sorpresa de la chica—. Gohan sólo habló maravillas de ti.

—Señora Son, yo...

—Llámame Chichi, por favor —agregó la mujer mirando a la joven a los ojos.

—Señ..., Chichi, bueno yo... Yo tenía muchos deseos de conocerla, pero no me atrevía a venir. Creí que no sería prudente.

La señora tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió un poco de ella. Al volver a colocar la taza sobre la mesa parecía un poco pensativa.

—Te entiendo, Videl. No ha sido fácil.

—Sí, la muerte de Gohan no ha sido... —Videl no pudo continuar, sentía que la voz se le quebraba.

Aferró la taza con sus manos, como queriendo que el calor del té llegara hasta su corazón. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Gohan había muerto y era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con la única persona que, sabía, era capaz de entenderla. De pronto sintió que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se mordió los labios para intentar detener el llanto. La madre de Gohan le ofreció un pañuelo. Ante tal gesto, Videl no pudo resistir más y comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse. Sólo pudo sentir una mano que acariciaba maternalmente su cabello.

No supo decir cuántos minutos habían pasado. Sin embargo, se sentía más tranquila, con más libertad para hablar.

—Lo siento, señora Son, es decir Chichi.

—Está bien. Vaya, el té se ha enfriado.

—Es sólo que todavía duele tanto —dijo en voz muy baja.

—Cuando Bulma me avisó, me negué a creerlo, y sin embargo no me sorprendió, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Gohan desistiera y dejara de arriesgarse. Pero desde niño fue así —los ojos de Chichi brillaban al decir esto—, nunca permitió que se dañara a seres inocentes.

—Es verdad. Gohan me salvó la vida —dijo Videl, sonriendo con timidez—. Así lo conocí.

Chichi sonrió ante la confesión de la joven.

—Mi hijo te amaba.

De repente, los ojos de Videl comenzaron a temblar. Ella sabía que Gohan la amaba, pero por alguna razón, oírlo de los labios de su madre, fue doloroso.

—Dijo que eras un gran apoyo, que te admiraba y te quería. Hablaba de ti de tal manera que hasta llegué a pensar que Gohan se olvidaría de pelear. Pero Gohan tenía la sangre guerrera de su padre en las venas, y nunca se daría por vencido.

—Gohan hablaba mucho de su padre. Lo quería mucho.

—Sí, es verdad. Sufrió mucho cuando murió.

—Imagino que debió ser muy difícil para ambos; para Gohan y para usted.

—Sí, así fue —dijo Chichi en un suspiro—. Lo peor fue cuando aparecieron esos malditos androides. Ese año no sólo perdí a mi esposo, también me arrebataron a mi hijo.

Para Videl fue tan evidente el dolor de la madre de Gohan que no supo decir nada para consolarla. No podía imaginar la angustia y la pena de la mujer por haber perdido al hombre que amaba y luego ver como su hijo se exponía todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, de pronto Chichi habló con un tono de voz que sorprendió a Videl:

—Pero me alegro que haya sido feliz estos últimos tiempos —dijo la madre de Gohan con una sonrisa—. Porque sé que Gohan fue muy feliz estando contigo y te estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Hablaron durante un rato más. El cielo de Paozu Yama estaba tachonado de estrellas cuando Videl se fue, no sin antes prometer a la señora Son volver a visitarla pronto. Estaba contenta de haber platicado con la madre de Gohan. Era una mujer fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo cálida. Y a pesar de lo que había pasado, en la voz de Chichi había esperanza. "Los volveremos a ver Videl", fue lo que ella le dijo antes de que Videl partiera. La joven alzó la vista para contemplar las estrellas, como cuando lo hacía con Gohan y él le contaba un montón de cosas sobre ellas, pero esta vez el recuerdo no la hizo llorar, sino que sonreía como no lo había hecho en dos meses, y sintió la seguridad de que algún día estarían juntos de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Primero quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo y de verdad espero que sea agradable y, sobre todo, que transmita todo el respeto y cariño que tengo por la obra de Toriyama Sensei.

Destino es algo que empecé a escribir hace años y que es un intento de saber que pasó con mi pareja favorita en ese universo. Y porque no puedo concebir un mundo en el que no se hayan conocido esos dos.

El fic se compone de momentos sin un aparente orden, e intento que la atmósfera resulte cálida, entre tanta destrucción.

Agradezco mucho a Luis Carlos y Joaira por sus reviews; soy neófita en así que no sé como respondeles (ya aprenderé), así que por aquí, de nuevo muchas gracias

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten la lectura.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—Buenos días, bienvenida.

—Me da por favor 200 grs. de esos chocolates.

—Con gusto, ¿desea algo más?

—No, es todo.

La chica pesó la cantidad que deseaba la señora y le cobró. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, pero parecía como si aún fueran las diez de la mañana; había muy poca gente en la calle. Dos horas más y se iría a casa.

Después de todo, pensaba la chica, no era extraño que la gente no saliera tanto a las calles. Desde que los androides aparecieron, todas las personas vivían con miedo de ser asesinadas por ellos. Ella también tenía miedo en ocasiones, pero eso no le impedía salir cada vez que lo deseaba, a fin de cuentas si iba a morir, que mejor que hacer todo lo que quería antes. Además ya eran muchos años de vivir en ese infierno y ella no lo iba a ser más grande con miedos absurdos.

Estaba pensando todas esas cosas cuando apareció una mujer joven en la tienda. Llevaba con ella a una niña de más o menos seis años; seguramente era su hija. La mujer tomó una caja de bombones y una enorme paleta de caramelo que entregó a la niña. Pagó con un billete de alta denominación.

—Disculpe, ¿no tendrá cambio?

—Lo lamento, es el único que traigo.

—No se preocupe, permítame un momento.

La chica se disponía a buscar cambio cuando de pronto escuchó muy cerca una explosión. Debía ser un ataque de los androides. No supo cuándo unas cinco personas entraron en la tienda tratando de ocultarse. La muchacha rápidamente les indicó una trampilla detrás del mostrador.

—Entren. Es un refugio; nos protegerá.

La mujer que estaba comprando de repente entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar.

—¡¿Qué le pasa!? ¡Entre!

—¡Mi hija! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija!?

Era cierto, la niña no estaba por ningún lado. Todo había transcurrido tan rápido que ni la madre ni ella se habían dado cuenta que la niña había salido de la tienda mientras su madre pagaba.

—Tranquila, señora, por favor —dijo la chica mientras empujaba a la madre al refugio—. Yo la busco, no se preocupe —y dirigiéndose a las demás personas agrego—, quédense aquí y no dejen que la señora salga. No tardo.

Lo mejor era que ella buscara a la niña, pues la madre estaba totalmente histérica y lo único que conseguiría era arriesgarse a sí misma y a la niña, si es que lograba encontrarla.

Afuera el caos era total. Las explosiones habían causado una gran nube de polvo que dificultaba mucho la visibilidad. Tenía que encontrar rápido a la niña antes que la matara la turba, una explosión o los mismos androides. Trató de caminar guiándose por las paredes. No veía a más de un metro de distancia, y los ojos y la garganta le picaban debido al polvo.

Caminó un par de metros más. Era obvio que se estaba acercando a donde estaban los androides, pues las personas corrían en la dirección opuesta. De pronto la vio: la pequeña estaba en una esquina, no se movía ni gritaba.

—¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Tu madre está preocu...

No pudo terminar la frase. Frente a ellas estaba uno de los androides, el de cabello negro. El miedo la paralizó y, de cualquier forma, sabía que no podía escapar. Instintivamente se colocó delante de la niña, para protegerla, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

El androide se acercó a ellas lentamente, haciendo una mueca que al parecer era una sonrisa maligna.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren lo qué tenemos aquí —dijo mientras pasaba la vista de la niña a la joven, y dirigiéndose a esta última preguntó—. Acaso, ¿la estás protegiendo?

La chica de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. Estaba tan aterrada que le era imposible articular palabra.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? No te preocupes, no es necesario hablar para morir.

Era el fin. El androide empezó a generar una especie de esfera de energía en su mano. Lo único que la chica podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe. Y así lo hizo.

No supo cómo pero en el último momento la esfera fue desviada. La chica abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía: un guerrero de cabello dorado estaba frente a ellas. El guerrero de repente se lanzó contra el androide y comenzó una batalla encarnizada. La joven cayó en la cuenta de que aquel guerrero era el mismo que retaba a los androides para defender a las personas. Nunca imaginó verlo en persona.

La chica se escondió con la niña detrás de un anuncio de metal que había caído al suelo. Por una pequeña abertura trató de no perder detalle de la lucha, a pesar de que peleaban a una velocidad increíble. Iban muy parejos y cuando la chica pensó que el guerrero dorado podía vencer llegó de la nada el otro androide: la de cabello rubio.

A pesar de no poder seguir la pelea por la velocidad de los combatientes, la chica se dio cuenta de que el guerrero dorado perdía terreno ante los dos androides. "Malditos", pensó, "ni siquiera pueden pelear limpio".

De pronto una fuerte explosión y una luz enceguecedora la obligaron a cubrirse la cabeza. Alcanzó a ver como el guerrero dorado caía de las alturas mientras su cabello cambiaba de dorado a negro. Con su cuerpo cubrió a la niña que aún seguía en shock y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tras un par de minutos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, alzó la cabeza. Aún había mucho polvo y no podía distinguir bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El anuncio metálico en que estaban ocultas estaba doblado: le había caído encima una enorme roca, pero ellas habían quedado a un lado, intactas. De pronto escuchó una voz que venía de las alturas. Era tan fría y aterradora que la joven hasta intentó contener la respiración, no fuera a ser que el sonido del aire entrando en sus pulmones fuera a delatarla.

—Vámonos, 17. Aquí ya no hay nada divertido.

—Tienes razón, 18. Parece que por fin hemos eliminado a esa basura. Y si por casualidad está con vida ya lo volveremos a ver.

La chica vio a los dos androides perderse en el horizonte. Después de un rato salió de su escondite llevando a la niña en sus brazos. Se preguntaba si en verdad esos androides habían vencido al guerrero dorado. Ojalá que no.

Algunas personas empezaron a salir de los escombros. Había muchos muertos y heridos. De pronto la mujer de la tienda llegó corriendo gritando como loca.

—¡Hija! ¡Hijita! —y viendo a la joven agregó— muchísimas gracias.

—Está bien, no fue nada —la atención de la joven estaba puesta en tratar de localizar al guerrero que las salvó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que un muchacho estaba tratando de levantarse.

La joven se acerco rápidamente y trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El muchacho la vio a los ojos y se desvaneció. Ella comenzó a pedir auxilio; tenían que atender al joven o podía morir.

La chica buscaba algunas gasas cuando escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua. Sobre la cama de esa habitación el muchacho que había peleado con los androides estaba recostado. La joven entró y se acerco al joven.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —dijo mientras limpiaba una herida del brazo con unas gasas y alcohol.

El joven se quejó un poco al sentir el líquido sobre la herida y trató de incorporarse.

—No te levantes —ordenó la chica mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros—. Bueno, después de esa batalla es increíble que te moleste el alcohol —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa. Quería llevarte al hospital pero fue destruido.

El muchacho trató una vez más de incorporarse. Esta vez la chica lo ayudó a sentarse.

—Vaya que eres necio —suspiró.

Con su mano derecha, el muchacho comenzó a examinar las heridas que tenía. Estaba vendado del pecho donde tenía una lesión, pero ésta no parecía grave. En el brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo. Iba a examinarlo cuando la chica se acercó y vendo el brazo con un pañuelo.

—Tendrás que disculparme, se me acabaron las vendas, pero esto servirá igual.

El muchacho la dejó terminar. Mientras observaba la habitación que no era muy grande, pero sí muy acogedora.

—Bien, ya está. Tienes una herida muy fea en el brazo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven.

—Te parece poco haber salvado la vida de muchas personas —la chica se sentó a su lado—. Estuve a muy poco de morir hoy, pero gracias a ti no fue así.

El muchacho sonrió. Era increíble que alguien que peleaba de esa manera pudiera sonreír así. De hecho a la joven le llamó la atención, aparte de la sonrisa, la mirada del muchacho. Era tan, no sabía cómo describirla, inocente, tierna, profunda. La joven pensó que todos esos adjetivos eran adecuados.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, pero pronto ella rompió el silencio.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Eh... Me llamo Gohan.

—Gohan... Es un lindo nombre —dijo ella mientras guardaba el alcohol.

El muchacho se sonrojo y agradeció que la joven estuviera ocupada y no lo notara.

—Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó él, con timidez.

—Soy Videl.

—También es un bonito nombre —dijo Gohan en voz baja tratando de ser cortés.

—Gracias. Dime, Gohan, ¿puedes levantarte?

Gohan se levantó despacio de la cama. Ya no le dolían demasiado las heridas. Videl tenía buena mano para eso de las curaciones.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro.

El muchacho dio un par de pasos. Aunque era cierto que se sentía bien, también era verdad que estaba agotado... y hambriento.

—Creo que ya debería marcharme. No te quiero molestar más —dijo mientras se ponía su gi color naranja.

—Nada de eso —respondió Videl—. Definitivamente eres muy fuerte, pero creo que deberías descansar un poco más. No es prudente que andes caminado con todas esas heridas —y al escuchar un ruido proveniente del estomago del muchacho, agregó, sonriendo—. Es más, antes de irte creo que debes comer algo.

—Pero yo no quiero causar molestias —replicó Gohan, muy apenado.

—En primer lugar no es ninguna molestia, y en segundo, no acepto negativas. Así que, por favor, tómate de mi brazo; te llevaré a la mesa —añadió Videl con un tono de voz que no admitía objeción alguna.

Gohan, sumamente apenado, tomó el brazo de Videl. Ella lo condujo a una pequeña mesa. La chica empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera.

—Bueno, no es que tenga gran variedad de cosas. Con los ataques es difícil conseguir víveres. Además, como vivo sola pues en realidad no necesito mucho —agregó mientras calentaba la comida en el horno.

—¿Vives sola? —dijo Gohan en voz baja.

—Sí, mis padres ya murieron y no tengo hermanos.

—Oh... Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo ella tranquilamente. La chica sacó algunos platos, y luego comenzó a servir arroz con verduras.

—Tendrás que disculparme, pero es lo único que tengo.

—No te preocupes, muchas gracias.

—Además debo advertirte algo —dijo Videl mirando seriamente a Gohan. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada inquieta. Ella sonrió divertida al verlo—. No te asustes, sólo quiero advertirte que no soy muy buena cocinera que digamos. Y nadie me visita, si hubiera sabido que hoy sería diferente... —y al ver que Gohan seguía desconcertado, agregó—. Pero la comida no está envenenada, ¿eh?

El muchacho sonrió levemente y comenzó a comer. Lo hacía con calma a pesar de estar hambriento: no quería parecer maleducado.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Videl.

—Bueno, sólo un poco —notó que ella sonreía.

Era una situación extraña para ambos. Él no era muy dado a entablar relaciones con desconocidos. Y ella, bueno, por lo que Gohan había notado, parecía una persona solitaria.

Terminó de comer; ya era hora de irse.

—Bueno, ahora sí ya debo irme. Te agradezco mucho por todo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor y creo que he abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad.

—Ni lo digas. Pero, ¿irás muy lejos? Es decir irás volando o tienes un vehículo. Es que yo creo que aún estás débil y si vas muy lejos no sería prudente. Si quieres puedo prestarte mi auto; no es muy veloz pero así no te esforzarás.

—De verdad no es necesario. No es lejos. El lugar a donde voy está a un par de kilómetros.

—Oh, bueno, si no es muy lejos… pero ve con cuidado —Videl no parecía muy convencida; opinaba que Gohan aún estaba muy débil—. Espera, iré por tus cosas.

Videl fue rápidamente a la habitación y al volver entregó a Gohan la pequeña bolsa donde él llevaba las semillas del ermitaño. Gohan había pensado que se habían perdido en la batalla, pero era un alivio que Videl las recogiera.

—Muchas gracias —de pronto recordó que tenía un pañuelo de la chica atado al brazo—. Tu pañuelo.

—No, no te lo quites —dijo al ver que Gohan quería devolvérselo—, si quieres puedes conservarlo.

—Bueno, entonces te lo devuelvo después.

—Sí, cuando quieras —Videl lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

—Hasta pronto, Gohan.

—Adiós.

Y Gohan se fue volando. Videl lo contempló hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Ojalá volviera a verlo pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Aquí otro capítulo de Destino que espero les agrade.

Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y críticas. Es verdaderamente difícil escribir a pesar de que ésta es un historia que tenía guardada, cada que reviso veo varias cosas que debo corregir, así que agrdezco mucho que me lo hagan saber. ¡Y gracias por recomendarme en la comunidad de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español! Espero que más gente se anime a escribir sobre la mejor pareja de DB.

Otra cosa es mi inutilidad para editar el texto en esta plataforma; el capítulo anterior no tenía saltos de tiempo porque el formato (que yo tenía bien bonito en mi archivo) no lo respetó y todo quedó medio raro. Utilizaré xxxxxxxx como marca para hacer separaciones de tiempo y/o escena. No me gusta mucho como se ve, pero qué le hago. De verdad necesito que me lo expliquen con manzanas…

Bueno, sin más preámbulo, disfruten la lectura.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Videl conoció a Gohan, y no lo había vuelto a ver. El señor Nakamura aún no había reabierto la dulcería desde el ataque de los androides, así que Videl tenía mucho tiempo libre, mas no había salido mucho de casa. No es que no necesitara conseguir un trabajo mientras tanto, pero el tiempo estaba realmente horrible y como la garganta de había estado doliendo últimamente pensó que era mejor descansar un par de días.

Después de dos semanas de lluvias y frío, ese día el clima era perfecto: una ligera llovizna y el sol brillando por todo lo alto. Era el clima ideal para ella, así que decidió dar un paseo por el campo. Sin embargo el vehículo no arrancaba; intentó una, dos, tres veces y nada. El señor Itoo, un alegre vecino suyo, se detuvo a ayudar. Examinó el vehículo con cuidado.

—He aquí el problema —dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña pieza del vehículo—. Se rompió el engrane del motor.

—¿Y se puede arreglar?

—Me temo que se debe cambiar la pieza. Veamos, este auto es de la Capsule Corp. Debes ir allá y comprar el repuesto. Sólo allí lo podrás encontrar.

—Vaya, así que en vez de paseo tendré que ir a comprar la pieza de un motor —resopló fastidiada.

—Mi esposa y yo iremos al centro y pasaremos cerca de allí. Si quieres podemos pasar a comprarla, Videl.

—Muchas gracias señor Itoo, pero no se moleste. Hace días que necesito ir al centro para comprar algunas cosas. Pero le agradezco la oferta.

xxxxxxxxx

Capsule Corporation había sido, años atrás, un imperio tecnológico e industrial impresionante. El doctor Brief era conocido en el mundo como uno de los genios más importantes, no sólo por los inventos que creó, sino porque además siempre fue un hombre que a través de la ciencia contribuyó a muchas causas nobles. Su hija había heredado ese talento y se creía que pronto superaría al padre. Era un futuro alentador para la familia Brief y su corporación. Pero los androides aparecieron y destruyeron la vida de todo el mundo; los Brief no fueron la excepción.

Aproximadamente cinco años atrás, el doctor Brief y su esposa murieron. Su hija, Bulma Brief, había hecho todo lo posible por mantener en pie la empresa que su padre había convertido en un imperio. Y, después de todo, había hecho un buen trabajo. Era cierto que las instalaciones estaban parcialmente destruidas, pero lo importante era que Bulma Brief no había dejado de prestar sus servicios como científica e inventora. Todavía mantenía funcionado el área de reparaciones y la venta de accesorios. De hecho, Capsule Corp. era el único lugar donde se podían conseguir ciertas cosas.

Precisamente ése era el sitio en donde Videl se encontraba en aquel momento. Aunque no sólo tenía que conseguir la pieza, sino que además debía comprar un par de cápsulas para guardar algunas cosas.

Entró en el vestíbulo y se acercó a un pequeño mostrador. En pocos instantes apareció una mujer, era Bulma Brief.

—Hola, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Buenas tardes. Se rompió esta pieza de mi auto y quisiera saber si la tiene.

—Un momento —Bulma examinaba la pieza con atención—. Ajá, modelo Z-20, compacto, linea G-100. Sí, tengo la pieza. Espera un momento, por favor.

Videl aprovechó para observar el lugar; de pronto se encontró observando a un niño de cabello negro que le recordaba a cierto joven de rostro amable y peinado gracioso. Todos los días recordaba a Gohan y se preguntaba si estaría bien. El muchacho le había causado una gran impresión: no había conocido a nadie tan fuerte, pero no era lo que más la había impresionado. De él recordaba muy bien sus ojos; sí, eran los ojos de Gohan lo que había dejado más huella en Videl. Eran muy oscuros y reflejaban mucha paz, algo que nunca creyó que podía tener un guerrero. Y Gohan era un gran guerrero.

—Tengo la pieza —Bulma interrumpió los pensamientos de Videl.

—Muchas gracias. Espere, en un momento le pago —dijo mientras buscaba su monedero dentro del bolso.

— Aquí tiene —Videl agradeció a Bulma y estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó que debía comprar las cápsulas—. Disculpe, también necesito otra cosa.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Videl no puedo responder. Justo en ese momento acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo un muchacho, era Gohan. Venía acompañado de un jovencito muy parecido a la señora Bulma, seguramente era su hijo.

—Trunks, Gohan, hasta que llegan. Creí que iba a comer sola hoy— dijo Bulma, ignorando a Videl, y agregó—. Espero que no hayan estado planeando nada peligroso.

—No, cómo crees mamá —replicó el jovencito en voz baja. Gohan permanecía en silencio, apenas sonriendo.

Videl se sintió incómoda de repente. Al parecer, Gohan no la recordaba, y de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez él era la pareja de la señora Brief. Todo eso se le pasó rápidamente por la cabeza; era una posibilidad. Lo mejor sería irse y no seguir interrumpiendo.

—Bueno, gracias y con permiso —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, discúlpame. ¿Me decías que necesitabas otra cosa?

—Sí, pero no recuerdo qué. Seguramente nada importante —respondió la joven mientras daba la vuelta evitando ver el rostro de Gohan; sin saber por qué, se sentía apenada. Al bajar la mirada no se dio cuenta que Gohan la observaba como queriendo decirle algo—. Hasta luego.

Salió del lugar y caminó al esquina para esperar el autobús o un taxi; quería marcharse. Un taxi se acercaba cuando de pronto alguien le tocó levemente el hombro. Videl volteó en el acto. Detrás de ella estaba Gohan.

—Disculpa, Videl, ¿me recuerdas? —preguntó tímidamente el muchacho. Videl estaba sorprendida.

—¡Gohan! No, es decir sí. ¡Cómo olvidarte!

—Pensé que no me recordarías, como ni siquiera me miraste allá dentro —Gohan hablaba con la mano detrás de la nuca. Videl se sentía apenada sin saber por qué.

—Bueno, en realidad yo pensaba que tú no me recordabas, y me sentí fuera de lugar, no quería interrumpir.

—Descuida. Sólo quería decirte que he pensado en ir a devolverte tu pañuelo.

—Ah, no debes preocuparte por eso. No es necesario que me lo devuelvas.

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Es una lástima que no lo tenga aquí conmigo para dártelo. Bueno, sólo quería preguntarte si está bien que pase por tu casa uno de esto días.

—Claro —Videl sonreía, la idea de volver a conversar con Gohan le resultaba muy agradable—. Cuando tú quieras.

Se despidieron con un ligero apretón de manos. Justo en ese momento se acercaba el autobús. Gohan esperó a que la joven lo abordara. Ella pensó que debería ir al centro más seguido.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan alcanzó a Bulma y a Trunks en la cocina. Bulma estaba terminando de poner la mesa. Al ver a Gohan, lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Cuál era la urgencia Gohan? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? —preguntó Trunks.

—Trunks, ve a lavarte las manos y luego le preguntas a Gohan todo lo que quieras —interrumpió Bulma.

—Yo también voy a lavarme, con permiso Bulma.

—Apresúrense chicos que la comida estará en un minuto.

Cuando los tres estuvieron finalmente sentados a la mesa, Trunks volvió a cuestionar a Gohan. Bulma también se mostró interesada en saber por qué Gohan salió corriendo de repente.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que la chica que estaba cuando llegamos, es la misma que me salvó aquel día —explicó Gohan en voz baja—. Se portó muy amable conmigo en esa ocasión.

—Debiste haberlo dicho antes, Gohan —opinó Bulma—. Me hubiera gustado darle las gracias. ¡Y hasta la hubiéramos invitado a comer!

—No se me ocurrió —respondió el joven con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Y gué le dijiste guando aliste tas ella? —preguntó el niño con la boca llena de arroz.

—¡Trunks, no hables cuando estés comiendo!

—Perdón, mamá —se disculpó rápidamente el niño—. Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste, Gohan?

—Bueno, sólo le pregunté si podía ir a su casa, para devolverle su pañuelo —Gohan se encontró con la mirada divertida de Bulma y al voltear a ver a Trunks, éste lucía una expresión similar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gohan.

—Nada, sólo que me pareció una chica agradable —respondió Bulma con una sonrisa muy significativa.

—Y además es muy bonita —agregó Trunks.

—Bueno —Gohan no sabía qué decir, así que bajó la vista, un tanto avergonzado.

—Vamos Gohan —dijo Bulma—, no debes avergonzarte por hacer nuevos amigos. De hecho sería genial si conocieras a una linda chica.

Trunks comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de su maestro. Gohan podría ser muy fuerte pero en cuestión de mujeres sabía tanto como el pequeño hijo de Vegeta.

—Me recuerdas a mi mamá, Bulma.

—Pues es que Chi Chi tiene razón al respecto. Necesitas una novia —dijo Bulma, zanjando el asunto.

xxxxxxxxx

Vuelvo al trabajo y a la escuela esta semana, así que espero actualizar el próximo fin.

Saludos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Este es un breve capítulo de Destino, espero les agrade.

Capítulo 4.

Gohan no pensaba en Videl de ese modo. No pensaba en ninguna mujer de ese modo. Él tenía un objetivo: acabar con los androides. Una vida ajena al combate le parecía imposible. Apenas y podía hacerle frente a los androides; sus días se iban en entrenar para ser más fuerte y en entrenar a Trunks. Sabía que si él no lograba derrotar a los androides, Trunks lo haría. Estaba seguro de ello.

Pensando en el entrenamiento que había tenido por la mañana, se dirigió a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Aún debía devolver el pañuelo a Videl. Descendió frente a la pequeña propiedad, esperando que la propietaria estuviera en casa.

Tocó a la puerta. Enseguida Videl aparecio fente a él, sonriendo.

—Gohan, qué agradable sorpresa. Pasa por favor.

—Gracias.

—Llegas en buen momento, acabo de hacer de comer y sería lindo no comer sola, para variar —dijo la chica mientras invitaba a Gohan a sentarse a la mesa—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Espero no causarte molestias—. Dijo el joven mientras seguía a la chica dentro de la casa.

—No, para nada —contestó la joven mientras lo invitaba a sentarse—. Veo que te has recuperado muy bien de tus heridas. Me alegro mucho.

—Sí, bueno, si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez no estaría aquí ahora.

—Lo mismo digo.

Videl invitó al joven a sentarse en la pequeña salita en lo que ella servía la mesa. Mientras esperaba, Gohan sacó el pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo y lo apretó en su mano. Se sintió fuera de lugar y pensó que debía marcharse. No entendía qué hacía allí, debería estar entrenando. A punto estuvo de irse cuando escuchó la voz de Videl.

—Ven a sentarte. Está lista la comida.

El muchacho volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la mesa.

—Huele bien.

—Gracias —la joven de ojos azules respondió no muy convencida—. Espero que sepa mejor de como se ve.

Gohan sonrió ante el comentario y en ese momento pensó que no estaría mal quedarse. A fin de cuentas no tenía nada de malo pasar el rato con una nueva amiga. El saiyan dio un bocado al guiso. Sabía bien. En ese momento notó que la joven sentada frente a él lo miraba curiosa, como esperando el veredicto sobre lo que acababa de probar.

—Está bueno.

—No lo dices por quedar bien o si.

—Claro que no. Sabe muy bien —Videl parecía incrédula—. Y en realidad tampoco se ve tan mal.

El comentario hizo que la joven riera y Gohan comprendió, por primera vez en su vida, que una risa podía ser completamente encantadora. Estaba sentado en esa mesa, acompañado de la mujer que había salvado su vida y la sensación que tuvo de incomodidad se esfumó de repente. Se sentía a gusto, aunque no lo demostró. Su naturaleza tímida le impidió reír y se limitó a observar a su amiga y a escuchar su melodiosa risa.

En ese momento Videl sintió la mirada de Gohan y se calló, creyendo que había hecho algo mal, musitó un lo siento y comenzó a comer. Gohan se reprochó mentalmente su actitud, era obvio que Videl creía que lo había incomodado, pero no sabía de que manera hacerle ver que no era así. Otra vez su timidez le impidió actuar y se limitaron a comer en silencio durante los siguientes minutos.

Gohan era tímido, demasiado. Videl, no tanto. Así que la joven se aventuró con un tema para hacer algo de plática, pues el silencio estaba resultando algo incómodo.

—¿Te confieso algo?

—Uhmm —Gohan levantó la mirada para ver a su interlocutora. Ella lo veía seriamente—. Dime.

—¿Sabes por qué me fui el día que te encontré en Capsule Corporation?

—No, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

—Creí que la señora Bulma era tu esposa.

Fue el turno de Gohan para reír. Esperaba que Videl le dijera otra cosa y no eso. Le resultaba muy gracioso que ese fuera el motivo de la abrupta huida de la joven, aunque al ver que Videl no se reía sino que en realidad lo miraba confundida dejó de reír para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Por qué te dio esa impresión?

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque ella tenía una actitud muy familiar contigo —Videl suspiró—. No puedo saber quién es tu familia si apenas te conozco. La verdad ése fue un momento incómodo para mí.

—Siento que haya sido así —respondió sinceramente Gohan —. Bulma es una gran amiga de mi familia. Era amiga de mis padres antes de que yo naciera. Ella y su hijo Trunks son de los pocos amigos que me quedan. Y bueno, de cierta manera ellos son mi familia.

Videl se sintió conmovida al oír eso. Comprendía que Gohan había perdido, al igual que ella, a muchos seres queridos en los últimos años. Por alguna razón, el muchacho se le antojaba ajeno al dolor de las pérdidas terrenales; él era tan increíble, tan poderoso, era un ser fuera de este mundo que no quería pensar en él presa de la pérdida. Pero así era.

—Es lindo tener una familia —Videl le sonreía con dulzura—. Me alegra que cuentes con ellos.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sintió afortunado, tenía a su madre y a sus buenos amigos. Miró rápidamente la pequeña estancia. Videl estaba sola, sus padres habían muerto y por lo visto no tenía amigos. Aun así ella le abría las puertas de su casa y le regalaba esa preciosa sonrisa.

—Te los voy a presentar un día de estos —dijo casualmente el muchacho.

—¿A la señora Bulma y a su hijo?

Gohan asintió.

—Me encantaría —los ojos de Videl se encendieron—. Sería genial, gracias Gohan.

—No hay por qué. Seguro te van a caer muy bien, y tú a ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Se quedó un par de horas; tuvieron una charla más bien casual el resto de la visista pero disfrutaron de la compañía mutua. En tiempos llenos de muerte, eso era bueno. Videl lo invitó a visitarla nuevamente.

Esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de dormir, Gohan recordó que aún tenía el pañuelo de Videl en el bolsillo.

xxxxxxxxx

Lamentó no haber actualizado antes. Estoy estudiando una nueva licenciatura y con mi trabajo apenas y tengo tiempo para comer y dormir. Eso sí, voy a terminar esta historia pase lo que pase, aunque me tarde y por ello les doy mi más sinceras disculpas. Tengo muchos fics que leer y sólo pido un día libre de tareas para hacerlo.

LDGV, te agradezco mucho mucho la ayuda. Por alguna razón no se envío mi mensaje de respuesta; seguro algo hice mal.

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Ya era una costumbre pasar a visitarla luego de algún entrenamiento con Trunks. Conversaban un poco sobre esto y aquello. Nada profundo, era casi como un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de cosas tristes. Simplemente disfrutaban de estar acompañados. A veces se quedaba a comer con ella, otras veces le hacía una visita rápida, sólo para saber cómo estaba.

A pesar de no hablar mucho, ciertos detalles hacían que se conocieran más a fondo. Gohan notó que Videl no era muy afecta a la ropa o a los accesorios, y no era porque fuera difícil conseguirlos, simplemente no le gustaban mucho. Había observado mil veces, colgadas en una pared de la casa, las fotos de ella con sus padres; de su madre solo tenía un par y en ellas la joven de ojos azules era muy pequeña; con su padre tenía unas pocas más: en ellas se veía como una adolescente muy vivaz pero con los ojos marcados por la tragedia. Sospechaba que su madre había muerto cuando Videl era muy pequeña, y que su padre había muerto en un ataque de los androides; Gohan no se atrevía a preguntar. También se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el café; en algunas ocasiones Gohan le llevaba un poco de lo que lograba conseguir. Videl era una mujer perseverante y cada vez se esforzaba más por cocinar mejor con lo poco que podía conseguir; el joven saiyan no era tan egolatra para pensar que lo hacía por él, aunque siempre le encantaba la sonrisa que ella le dedicada cuando elogiaba sus platillos. Verla era algo importante; ella se había convertido en su amiga y su casa, en un oasis de calma ante la tormenta perpetua que vivían.

Videl, por su parte, veía a Gohan con una mezcla de afecto y admiración muy grandes. A pesar de no hablar mucho de los androides, caundo sintió un poco más de confianza con el muchacho, le preguntó mil cosas sobre sus poderes, su transformación en super saiyan, el ki. Le fascinaba, sobre todo, la técnica de volar. Gohan le aseguraba que cualquier persona podría aprender y ella siempre deseaba que él le enseñara, aunque nunca lo decía el voz alta. Gohan también era inteligente, brillante, capaz de analizar cualquier cosa y con una memoria privilegiada, aunque el muchacho nunca alardeaba sobre lo que sabía. Ese muchacho, además, amaba la vida, en todas sus formas. Videl no se atrevía a preguntarle sobre su familia; por pequeños detalles que salían en sus pláticas, sabía que la madre del joven estaba viva; de su padre lo dudaba. También sabía que le tenía un gran cariño a Bulma y Trunks, que eran de los pocos amigos que tenía el muchacho. Siempre esperaba que él la considerara una amiga también. Verlo era algo importante; Videl se preguntaba qué de bueno había hecho para tener el privilegio de conocer a un ser tan extraordinario.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Fue un día cualquiera, dos días después de un ataque a la ciudad Estrella Naranja. La vecina de Videl había perdido a su esposo y a su hijo en ese ataque. Durante el día anterior, los vecinos y amigos de la viuda estuvieron reunidos en su casa, en un funeral improvisado para acompañarla y despedir a sus muertos.

Videl no podía sacar de su mente el título que ahora ostentaba su vecina: viuda. Una palabra para designar a quienes habían perdido a su pareja. Ella, así como su vecina, también tenía un título que describía su situación: era huérfana. Pero, ¿cómo llamabas a alguien que había perdido a un hijo? Videl no supo si existía una palabra para definir esa pérdida. El día anterior no supo qué decir cuando estuvo en presencia de la mujer, la viuda, para condolerse de sus pérdidas; de cualquier modo no importaba, la muerte era tan común e incluso así, qué podría haber dicho para consolar a la pobre mujer…

El sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó. Se levantó y al abrir encontró a su amigo. El joven se introdujo en la pequeña vivienda sin dejar de observar a la muchacha de ojos azules.

—Videl, ¿estás bien? Llevo un rato tocando la puerta. Creí que no estabas, pero sentí tu ki.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que —la chica se quedó callada, mirando los ojos negros del guerrero que la miraban con preocupación—. Nada, no es nada. Ven, siéntate. ¿Quieres té?

—Está bien —respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

Mientras preparaba la bebida, Videl no dejaba de pensar en la viuda. No dejaba de pensar en la muerte. Desde que su padre había muerto, Videl no pensaba en ello. Qué importaba si su familia ya estaba muerta. Pero ahora… Le ofreció a Gohan una taza y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña sala de estar. Sin decir palabra.

—Puedes decirme, Videl.

La joven lo miro. Los oscuros ojos del muchacho llenos de la más sincera preocupación. Ella lo miró un largo rato, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas que deshicieran el nudo en su garganta. Y él, sabiendo, no despegó la mirada de los azules ojos de su amiga, queriendo consolarla con ese gesto tan sutil y a la vez tan profundo.

—Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Estaba enferma —dijo Videl de repente, bajando la vista. Gohan no dejó de mirarla, aun cuando ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo—. La extraño tanto.

El muchacho guardó silencio ante la revelación de la joven, y esperó a que continuara.

—Mi vecina perdió a su esposo y a su hijo en los ataques de hace unos días. No sé por qué me afecta tanto si a diario me entero de muchas muertes —continuó la joven—. Y no sé por qué me hace pensar en mi madre, es decir, ella murió antes de los androides y eso.

De repente miró a Gohan. Él la miraba con una especie de afecto y comprensión. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Gohan, jamás habían hablado de nada profundo, porque las cosas profundas lastimaban y ella no quería cargar al muchacho con la obligación de consolarla; porque seguramente eso haría él. Pero suficiente tenía Gohan con la responsabilidad de salvarlos a todos como para que además ella llorara en su hombro, no era justo para el muchacho. No, no podía continuar hablando. Videl quería ser un refugio para él, no al revés.

—Lo siento, son cosas que no vienen al caso.

—Videl.

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes, Gohan —le sonrió al muchacho.

Tratando de recomponerse, la joven ofreció un poco más de té a su amigo y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la cocina. No esperaba que el joven la siguiera y se plantara detrás de ella, apoyado en el alfeizar de la puerta.

—Mi padre también murió de un enfermedad antes de la llegada de los androides. Puedo comprender cómo te sientes.

—Gohan —Videl no sabía qué decir. Escuchó la serena voz de Gohan confesar la muerte de su padre y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Deseo poder abrazarlo, pero una fuerza superior a ella le impedía moverse. Sintió coraje con la vida y con ella misma por no ser capaz de decir palabra.

Fue Gohan quien suavemente se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—Es natural que la extrañes. No puedes ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

Así que él lo sabía, pensó Videl. Creía ser la perfecta imagen del estoicismo frente al guerrero que a diario arriesgaba su vida por el planeta, todo con tal de no darle cargas innecesarias. Pero él había visto a través de ella como si de un cristal se tratara. Se sintió conmovida y también inútil.

—Yo no quería que…

—Tal vez es un poco atrevido de mi parte —la interrumpió Gohan—, pero créeme cuando te digo que puedes contarme. Es decir, somos amigos, ¿no?

—Lo somos, claro que lo somos —dijo emocionada y luego, en un gesto que sorprendió a ambos, la joven tomó la mano del muchacho—. Eres increíble, Gohan. Intentó ser fuerte porque no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas, pero al final lo hago y tú erez capaz de consolarme con un gesto y unas sencillas palabras. Me siento honrada, pero también inútil.

—Videl no tienes por que…

—Lamento mucho que tu papá muriera —fue el turno de ella de interrumpir—. Lamento que muriera y te dejara solo. Lamento que tengas que pelear por nosotros. Lamento que dejes tu vida a un lado por esos estúpidos androides. Siento no ser fuerte. Siento no poder decir algo que te consuele.

—Videl…

—Qué puedo ofrecer, comparado con lo que tú haces por todos nosotros —lo miró decidida—. No me voy a romper Gohan; voy a corresponder a tu confianza. Hasta el final.

—Gracias, lo sé —dijo el muchacho con calma y emoción reflejadas en sus oscuros ojos, y apretó la mano de la joven en un gesto de amistad y confianza absolutos.

Esa tarde hablaron de sus pérdidas. Gohan le habló de su padre y de lo poderoso que era. Le habló de sus queridos amigos, sobre todo del maestro que era como un segundo padre para él.

Videl le contó de su madre, de las pocas memorias que conservaba de ella por ser una pequeña niña cuando ella se fue. Le contó de su padre que murió por protegerla cuando los androides atacaron la ciudad y él los distrajo para que ella puediera escapar.

Ninguno de los dos lloró y no porque no doliera. Las cosas profundas dolían, dolían mucho, pero no podían dañarlos. Se tenían el uno al otro para evitarlo.

xxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado. Me costó escribir este capítulo por toda la carga emocional que conlleva. Destino es una historia muy personal y a veces cuesta transmitir esos sentimiento; espero haberlo logrado.

Un gran saludo y hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Observó hipnotizado como la gran roca se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos luego de recibir su poderoso golpe. Veía como el enorme monolito se deshacía con lentitud, o al menos eso le parecía. Llevaba entrenando ya varias horas pero no sentía la más mínima sensación de cansancio. Por el contrario, se sentía exaltado y triste. Algo le inquietaba pero, ¡diablos tenía que enfocarse en entrenar!

Gohan miró como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, ¿tan tarde era ya? Parecía como si apenas hace unos minutos Trunks se hubiera ido a Capsule Corp luego de que Bulma lo llamara regañándolo por irse a entrenar sin avisarle. Gohan instó al jovencito a ir con su madre, después de todo el maestro no tenía cabeza para llevar a cabo un entrenamiento con todas las de la ley.

Volteó de nuevo su mirada hacía el lugar donde antes se erigía el enorme risco que acababa de destruir. Si todo fuera tan fácil como usar su ki y destruir a los androides como a esa roca… Un sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones: su estómago que no había recibido nada de alimento desde hacía horas. Tenía ganas de una buena comida, así que por un momento añoró los banquetes que su madre le preparaba y que comía en la pequeña cocina junto a su padre, cuando los días no estaban llenos del terror de la pérdida y la muerte.

Podría ir con su madre, ella estaría feliz de verlo, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. A pesar de lo mucho que Gohan deseaba ir con su mamá, sabía que tendrían la misma discusión y que al final la dejaría de nuevo llorando cuando ella le suplicara que dejara de pelear. Odiaba hacerla llorar y odiaba tener que dejarla sola. Pero no tenía otra opción.

El joven se dirigió volando a un huerto abandonado no muy lejos de donde entrenaba. Había muchos árboles de manzana, algo descuidados, pero que ofrecían su fruto generosamente. Gohan aterrizó cerca de ellos y recogió una manzana que estaba en el piso. La piel estaba un poco arrugada pero tenía buen aspecto y al morderla el dulzor de la fruta lo hizo sonreír. Juntó varias manzanas y se sentó bajo el árbol observando como se extinguían los últimos rayos del día. El silencioso paisaje y el sabor de la manzana le trajo a la mente su entrenamiento con Piccolo, sobre todo aquella noche, cuando tenía frío y hambre, en que su maestro le llevó manzanas. Gohan, siendo un niño mimado, pensó que sabían amargas mientras las comía, no fue sino hasta tiempo después que entendió el gran valor de ese gesto del namekiano. Cómo extrañaba al señor Piccolo.

Después de calmar su hambre, el muchacho permaneció un rato más sentado bajo el árbol. Ya todo estaba oscuro pero no tenía ganas de marcharse de ese sitio, además no tenía ganas de hablar, lo cual tendría que hacer si iba con Bulma, pues a pesar de su estado de ánimo, la cortesía de Gohan le haría mantener una conversación con su amiga. Sin embargo, sí había un lugar al que iría gustoso y al que hasta hace unos días se habría dirigido sin pensarlo: la casa de Videl. Suspiró al pensar en ella.

Gohan sabía que esa joven de ojos azules se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, era algo que él aceptaba con total naturalidad. Después de conocerla no podría ser de otro modo. Últimamente, cuando pensaba en ella y cuando estaba con ella tenía la sospecha de que sus sentimientos por la joven no eran sólo de amistad, pero al final siempre se decía que no era más que melancolía y amistad mezcladas en su cabeza. Ocurre, sin embargo, que hay un momento en que todo cambia y la certeza de algo golpea con fuerza. Para Gohan fue días atrás, mientras estaba en el mismo huerto donde ahora se encontraba. Ese día llovía y conversaba con Trunks sobre algunas técnicas de combate. El niño hizo un comentario sobre cierto desplazamiento en pleno vuelo. La palabra vuelo le saltó a Gohan como un chispazo en su cerebro. Pensó en Videl y en lo mucho que le gustaría aprender a volar, recordando el brillo en los ojos de la joven cuando él le hablaba sobre volar. Ella nunca había dicho nada, pero él lo sabía. Sonrió ante la idea y ese chispazo iluminó su corazón. Sin embargo, no era un descubrimiento alegre. Simplemente no podía serlo.

No, pensó el muchacho, no podía, no debía. Se levantó pesadamente y emprendió el vuelo. Iría a casa de Bulma; con suerte al llegar ya estarían todos dormidos.

xxxxxxxx

Tenía días sin saber de Gohan. Ni una llamada, ni una visita fugaz, nada. Videl se sentía preocupada y triste. Su preocupación no era tanto sobre la seguridad de Gohan, ella sabía que él estaba bien, a fin de cuentas las malas noticias se saben muy rápido. No, Videl estaba preocupada porque su amigo había estado actuando raro últimamente: serio y cabizbajo. Bulma le había comentado que por estas fechas hace años había muerto el padre de Gohan, así que ella suponía que esa era la razón de la actitud del muchacho. Saber que Gohan estaba triste la ponía a ella aún más triste, sobre todo porque no sabía qué hacer para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

Pensaba todo esto mientras tomaba una taza de café en la pequeña mesa de su casa. En un momento miró al alrededor de la estancia y sintió que todo era enorme. Su pequeña casa le parecía tan grande, tan vacía. Se dio cuenta de repente de lo sola que se sentía y de lo mucho que extrañaba a Gohan.

Después de que su padre murió, Videl no pensaba en la soledad. Recordaba bien la sensación que la embargó cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su padre, "sé fuerte Videl, te amo", antes de correr hacia los androides para distraerlos y que un pequeño grupo de personas, Videl entre ellas, pudiera escapar. Cuando su padre le dio esa despedida, Videl, en ese entonces una adolescente, sintió que le arrancaban algo dentro de su cuerpo. La misma sensación que experimentaba cuando recordaba a su madre. Ella se hubiera quedado de buena gana al lado de su padre, y si no hubiera sido por una mujer que la llevó consigo casi a rastras, lo hubiera hecho, porque cuando su papá pronunció esas palabras, supo que jamás lo vería de nuevo y que estaría sola. Sobrevivió porque era su deber, porque el sacrificio de su padre no debía ser en vano y porque cuando vio su espalda alejarse de ella e ir hacía su muerte, ella prometió que sería fuerte.

Videl era una sobreviviente y sabía que era más fácil serlo cuando no sientes la angustia de la eventual pérdida de un ser amado. Había perdido a sus padres. Estaba sola. Hasta que Gohan apareció en su vida. A la muchacha se le encogió el corazón al pensar en el poderoso guerrero que la había salvado de morir, el mismo de aquella mirada tan dulce y profunda. Una nueva angustia se había instalado en su pecho.

La joven soltó una maldición cuando, sin querer, tiró la taza de la que había estado bebiendo. Se levantó para limpiar su pequeño desastre cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Bulma: quería pedirle un pequeño favor.

xxxxxxxxx

Le tomó cerca de dos horas llegar al lugar indicado. Se trataba de un descampado lleno de colinas escarpadas y muy pocos árboles, un poco más allá, Videl pudo apreciar el brillante mar azul que se extendía en el horizonte. El perfecto lugar de entrenamiento, pensó. Sacó una canasta del asiento trasero del auto y revisó que no se hubiera estropeado en el camino. Había preparado una pequeña comida: oniguiris, verduras y boniatos asados, un pastel de manzana y una garrafa de jugo.

Con la canasta en mano, buscó a su amigo. Trunks, a petición de Bulma, le había dicho que en ese sitio encontraría a Gohan, y cuando le dijo que tampoco había ido a Capsule Corp. últimamente, a la joven le pareció que llevar un refrigerio sería una buena idea. Videl caminó un poco sin tener señales del muchacho y por un momento temió que no estuviera allí, pero pronto su corazón se aligeró cuando lo vio dirigirse hacía donde estaba ella.

—¡Gohan!

El muchacho se acercó lentamente. Mientras Videl lo saludaba con la mano al aire. Hacía días que no lo veía y su entusiasmo era evidente. Apenas estuvo unos metros cerca, Gohan se detuvo y le obsequió a la muchacha un saludo muy poco efusivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El entusiasmo de Videl cayó por los suelos. Nunca esperó tal recibimiento, pero se compusó de inmediato al comprender que quizás había llegado en mal momento al interrumpir el entranamiento de Gohan.

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no te veía y quería saber cómo estás —dijo entornando los ojos—. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, pues estoy bien —Gohan se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy entrenando.

Videl no supo qué responder así que bajó la mirada hacía la canasta de comida. Gohan no tenía idea de lo mucho que entristecía su frialdad a la joven y ella, desde luego, no se lo haría saber. Le ofreció la canasta al joven cuidando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro que supuse que estarías entrenando, pero como no te he visto últimamente te traje esto —abrió la canasta para permitir al muchacho ver su contenido—. Es un simple refrigerio, ya sabes, por si nos has comido bien estos días y con tanto entrenemiento, yo pensé, bueno, es sólo que quizá no estuvieras de ánimo por la fecha y eso, pero como te digo, no es gran cosa y ya no te voy a interrumpir para que continues entrenando.

Todo lo dijo sin mirar a Gohan a los ojos y al terminar su atropellado discurso se atrevió a levantar la vista. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado. Gohan musitó un débil bien, mientras tomaba la canasta y no dijo nada más.

—Entonces me voy —Videl continuaba sujetando el otro extremo de la canasta, esperando algo, una palabra, una señal, lo que fuera que le indicara que podía quedarse. Gohan no parecía estar triste, parecía indiferente, no la miraba, era como si ella en ese momento fuera invisible. Ante tal actitud, Videl soltó la canasta y dio la vuelta.

Caminó lentamente hacía su vehículo, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué tanta frialdad? Videl no se explicaba la actitud de Gohan; era evidente que algo le ocurría y no era simple tristeza. Era una frialdad absoluta y Videl no podía soportarlo. De repente detuvo su marcha y lo enfrentó:

—Entiendo que te sientas mal y que estés ocupado, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te comportas conmigo de este modo —dijo mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos al mismo punto donde había dejado a Gohan, quien, por cierto, no se había movido ni un centímetro—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta frialdad?

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos, evidentemente no esperaba un reproche tan directo. Videl creyó que se disculparía en ese instante y Gohan lo hizo, pero no de la manera en que ella esperaba.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que estoy muy ocupado —ni su voz ni su rostro mostraban alguna expresión. Videl palideció.

—Yo lo lamento —respondió la joven con furia contenida—. No volveré a molestarte.

Sin esperar que Gohan dijera algo más, Videl salió corriendo del lugar. Sin saber cómo, llegó a donde había dejado su coche y se subió en él. Mientras se alejaba del lugar sintió como unas gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sentía una mezcla muy confusa de sentimientos y lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar. Aumentó la velocidad del vehículo, aunque sabía que el muchacho del que escapaba no iría tras ella. Y eso le dolía muchísimo.

Eres un idiota Son Gohan, gritó Videl justo en el instante en que un animalito cruzaba por el camino. Intentando evitar hacerle daño, la joven viró violentamente y se estrelló contra un arból cercano.

xxxxxxxxx

Un poco de suspenso luego de una larga ausencia.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar. Me mandaron a un viaje de trabajo y ni tiempo de hacer otra cosa me dio. Necesito vacaciones ya. No he podido leer todos los fics pendientes ni nada. Ya me atrasé con DB Super… aunque por lo que he leído Gohan ya no ha salido y eso me pone triste.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero poder actualizar pronto.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero darles las gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes me dejan un review. De verdad me llena de entusiasmo leerlos. Normalmente no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir pues tengo un trabajo ultra demandante pero de verdad aprecio sus palabras: Nejos, Aconito, HnW, Luis Carlos, Medalit, Rondero 001, Joaira, Videl snssj. ¡Gracias!_

Capítulo 7

Gohan se quedó de pie, en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo la canasta. Se sentía terrible por haber tratado tan mal a Videl, pero qué podía hacer. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. ¿Un futuro juntos? No, y él lo sabía. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿qué estaba pensando? Daba por hecho que ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Era cierto que Videl tenía muchas atenciones con él, pero a fin de cuentas todo podría tratarse de un sentimiento de agradecimiento de la joven. Es decir ella jamás le había dado a entender otras cosas y sólo se había comportado con él como lo haría una buena amiga. Estúpido Gohan, seguramente Videl lo veía sólo como un amigo, ¿o no?

En qué momento, se preguntó el muchacho, se había salido todo de control. En qué momento se había permitido siquiera imaginar una vida distinta a la que estaba destinado a vivir. Tenía la convicción absoluta de acabar con los androides o morir en el intento, pero conocer a Videl le abrió un mundo de posibilidades, quizás irreales, pero que le hacían feliz, aunque fueran simples momentos en los que su imaginación ganaba y se veía como un joven común con una vida común al lado de la mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido.

Pero él nunca había sido ni sería una persona común. En sus venas corría sangre saiyayin, y en su alma portaba la orgullosa herencia de su padre y su maestro. No, él no era un hombre común, era un guerrero cuyo destino era combatir a esos androides asesinos, y vencerlos en la vida, o en la muerte. Su objetivo era claro: vengar a sus amigos y proteger la Tierra que tanto amaba. No había más para él más que lucha y sacrificio en su camino. Y a pesar de lo que sentía, jamás se había lamentado de ello.

Gohan colocó la canasta en el piso prometiendo honrar el cálido gesto de Videl con la consecución de su propósito. Tenía que derrotar a los androides, así que concentró su ki, dispuesto a retomar su entrenamiento, cuando de repente sintió algo que le atravesó el corazón. No muy lejos de allí. Videl…

xxxxxxxxxx

Se quedo paralizada por unos segundos. No había sido un choque fuerte por fortuna, pero aún así sintió una tremenda descarga de miedo y adrenalina, y ahora su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Se quitó como pudo el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche. Se alegró al ver que su brusca maniobra consiguió evitar al pequeño animal que se había atravesado. Se trataba de un pequeño cervatillo que la observaba detrás de unos arbustos, como queriendo comprobar que ella también estaba bien.

—Me alegro que estés bien, amiguito —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón para comprobar que latía rápidamente luego del susto. El cervatillo la miró y salió corriendo.

Cuando volteó a ver su auto, sin embargo, tuvo unas tremendas ganas de llorar. No era por el daño material, sino por lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás con Gohan, y el auto chocado que echaba humo del cofre le recordaba lo ocurrido hace nada y le parecía la perfecta y absurda analogía de su situación. Entró de nuevo al vehículo y en vano intentó encenderlo, como si haciéndolo pudiera arreglar las cosas. Frustrada, arrancó las llaves y volvió a salir. Qué idiota eres Videl, dijo mientras se dejaba caer junto al árbol que había chocado. Y entonces dejó que las lágrimas nublaran su vista sin que ella hiciera algo por evitarlo.

xxxxxxxxxx

A pesar de no haber tardado más que unos minutos en llegar al lugar, a Gohan le pareció una eternidad. Pensar que a Videl le había pasado algo lo angustiaba profundamente y lo que vio al llegar no hizo sino aumentar esa angustia: Videl estaba llorando.

—¡Videl!

La muchacha alzó la vista para encontrar el rostro genuinamente preocupado de Gohan. Quizá en otro momento le habría causado un gran alivio, pero justo en esa situación, con la profunda mirada del joven sobre ella, se sintió sumamente desdichada. Gohan se acercó y tomó delicadamente su mano, este gesto hizo que chica se estremeciera, pero Gohan fingió no darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Estás herida? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Arruiné el auto —respondió la joven sin dejar de llorar.

—Eso no importa, mientras tú estés bien —Gohan tomó el brazo de Videl con gentileza y le ayudó a levantarse. Afortunadamente la joven no tenía ninguna herida y sólo parecía estar un poco asustada.

—¿Cómo voy a regresar a casa?

Gohan supo que era una pregunta que escondía un significado mucho más profundo. La triste voz de la joven le indicaba cuán herida estaba, no por el accidente, sino por su culpa. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Yo te llevo a casa —atinó a decir el muchacho.

Videl negó con la cabeza y se separó de Gohan para buscar en su bolsillo la cápsula de su auto. Luego de escuchar el _plot_ , volvió a guardar la cápsula y miró a Gohan. Había dejado de llorar y lo único que sentía en ese momento era un gran cansancio.

—No te molestes. Tengo mi teléfono así que puedo llamar a alguien. Deberías volver a tu entrenamiento. Yo estaré bien.

Si esas palabras causaron algún efecto en Gohan, Videl no lo supo, pues él permaneció impasible. La joven suspiró y dándole la espalda al muchacho sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Lo que pasó a continuación le causó _a ella_ un sobresalto. Gohan la tomó entre sus brazos con firmeza y se elevó unos metros. Videl sintió el tirón en su estómago al sentir que estaba flotando envuelta en los brazos del guerrero.

—No seas tonta, ya te dije que yo te llevo —dijo Gohan cuando estaban ya unos 30 metros del suelo, cuando las protestas de Videl eran ya inútiles. La muchacha lo sabía así que sólo guardó silencio y le dedicó a Gohan una mirada que él no pudo descifrar.

El vuelo era tranquilo y a pesar de haber visto a Gohan volar a una velocidad increíble, en aquel momento el guerrero parecía planear a través del cielo, a una velocidad tan suave que el viento apenas los despeinaba; ésa era una consideración de él para ella, y ella sintió como su corazón se enternecía ante tal gesto. El tirón que Videl sintió al inicio, cuando se estaban elevando, cambió por una sensación de alegría que no podía explicar. Estaba volando y se sentía libre y feliz. Imaginó que volar sola sería aún más exitante, pero también supo que el sentimiento de volar entre los brazos de Gohan hacía la experiencia más plena y más dichosa. Sentía el viento en su rostro y el calor del sol acariciando su piel, pero lo que más le gustaba era sentir a Gohan junto a ella.

Por su parte, el muchacho deseaba, rogaba, no llegar nunca a su destino, porque tener a esa mujer en sus brazos lo exponía ante toda de la verdad de su corazón, la que se había negado a admitir. Mientras volaba se imaginaba mundos posibles donde tenía un futuro al lado de la hermosa joven de ojos azules que llevaba entre sus brazos. Sentía la calidez de su piel y el olor de su cabello y el retumbar de su propio corazón que de alegría amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Por un momento, sin embargo, sintió que su felicidad se escapaba, pues Videl lloraba de nuevo. El joven la miró, preguntándose si era él la causa del llanto de la joven. La muchacha escondió su rostro en el pecho de Gohan y se aferró a él con fuerza, sus sollozos le partían el alma al joven hasta que en voz muy baja, casi como si le susurrara al corazón del muchacho, Videl dijo las palabras que Gohan nunca lograría olvidar:

—Nunca te alejes de mí —dijo Videl, muy despacito, casi como una súplica, porque ese momento le mostró con total claridad que su vida jamás estaría completa sin él. Gohan no contestó con palabras, pero la estrechó con más fuerza y ésa fue la respuesta que Videl atesoraría siempre.

Así, ambos deseaban dentro de su corazón que ese momento fuera eterno. Una pequeña tregua entre todo el caos y la pérdida y el dolor. Donde la angustia no hacía mella en Videl y la imposibilidad no paralizaba a Gohan.

Pero no existen los momentos eternos y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron a su destino.


	8. Chapter 8

_Luego de un buen rato, les traigo el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Lamento mucho la demora pero estuve fuera por motivos de trabajo, sin acceso a internet más que por ratos en mi cel y pues así no se puede. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruten la lectura._

Capítulo 8

Pasó casi toda la noche en vela, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Sólo conseguía dormir por ratos y mal. Se incorporó y vio por la ventana que afuera todavía estaba oscuro. Abrazó su almohada e imaginó que de nuevo estaba en los brazos de Gohan, volando. Se preguntó si él estaría bien.

Ayer, cuando llegaron a casa era evidente para ambos que ninguno quería decir nada, pero que tampoco querían separarse. Gohan condujo a Videl dentro de la casa, sujetándola de los hombros; la chica no protestó. Cuando ella se sentó en el sofá, él parecía debatirse entre hablar o salir corriendo. No lo culpaba, ella se sentía igual. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado entre los dos. La joven estaba plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos por el guerrero y sabía, podía jurarlo, que era correspondida. Pero, ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

Los malditos androides, la supervivencia, el miedo, la muerte. Ayer, apenas unas horas atrás se había sentido dentro de una burbuja, en los brazos del hombre más extraordinario del mundo. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía otra vez angustiada y sola, con todas las palabras que quería decirle a Gohan atrapadas en su pecho. Desperdició minutos valiosos la noche anterior, y en un mundo como ése, donde las oportunidades eran casi milagros, ella perdió una muy valiosa.

xxxxxxxxx

 _Durante minutos ambos guardaron silencio. La tregua en el cielo se había terminado y era momento de enfrentar lo que sentían. Los dos sabían que era el momento aunque se esforzaran por negarlo. Las excusas ya no eran suficientes para hacerlos callar, y aun así callaban. Videl nunca había sido una chica tímida, no es que fuera extrovertida pero tenía el suficiente aplomo para decir lo que pensaba, así había sido siempre. Pero estando allí, sentada en ese sofá, sentía como si fuera incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Temía que él huyera y sobre todo que ella no lo evitara, pero incluso con ese miedo no lograba moverse o hablar._

 _Gohan, por el contrario, siempre había sido tímido y además jamás imaginó estar en una situación así. Pero lo estaba y pensó que aunque alguien le hubiera dicho lo que ocurriría en las horas pasadas y, sobre todo, lo que sentiría por esa joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, nunca estaría preparado para saber cómo actuar. A pesar de que creía que él había sido el primero en amarla, ¡cómo no hacerlo!, ella había sido la primera en admitir sus sentimientos ante el muchacho. Aquella frase dicha mientras volaban lo había llenado de la más profunda felicidad, de un sentimiento que nunca se había imaginado que existiera. Ella era valiente, él se sentía un cobarde. Pasara lo que pasara, Gohan no podía dejar las cosas sin hacerle saber lo mucho que ella significaba para él, aunque no pudiera ofrecerle nada más._

― _Videl —Gohan la veía sin decir más que su nombre, sin saber qué más decir—. Yo…_

 _La joven lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules, luego de la duda inicial, Gohan se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Tomó la pequeña mano de su amiga y sintió como se estremecía ante ese contacto._

 _Sin embargo, tras unos segundos que fueron eternos, la expresión del joven cambió, su rostro se tensó y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz agresivo. Se puso de pie, soltando la mano de Videl._

— _Debo irme —anunció el muchacho._

— _Los androides —lo supo Videl y no pudo evitar que su voz no mostrara todo la aversión que le provocaban esos malditos individuos._

— _Lo siento —respondió el joven con pesar. Era como si el destino le dijera de mil maneras la razón por la que no podía aspirar a nada más con Videl. Se sentía frustrado porque no podía quedarse y hablar con ella. Pero justo cuando su boca se empezaba a inundar con el sabor amargo de la decepción, Videl se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano._

— _Ten cuidado —le dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos, resumiendo en esa frase todos los deseos de que él volviera a su lado sano y salvo._

— _Volveré —se atrevió a decir el muchacho con una expresión llena de determinación. No podía prometerle nada, pero se juró a sí mismo que al menos esa vez volvería con ella para confirmarle la verdad que ya ambos conocían, para decirle que la amaba._

xxxxxxxxxx

Siempre que ocurría algún ataque en las ciudades cercanas, Videl se reunía con un grupo de personas a ayudar. Lo había hecho desde ya muchos años atrás, desde antes que su papá muriera. De algún modo su padre se había convertido en un líder capaz de organizar y guiar a la multitud en medio de situaciones desesperadas, como lo eran los continuos ataques de los androides. Al morir su padre, ella había tomado un papel muy activo en ayudar a la gente cuando ocurría un ataque. Videl no tenía el carisma ni el don de gente de su padre, pero en su mundo donde el terror reinaba, su sangre fría la había convertido en una especie de líder.

Para Videl, hasta ese momento dos sucesos habían marcado su vida: la muerte de su madre y la muerte de su padre. Cuando su madre murió, ella era muy pequeña y por consiguiente tenía pocos recuerdos de la mujer que le dio la vida. Los recuerdos que tenía, sin embargo, los atesoraba en lo más profundo de su alma: mañanas soleadas donde su madre le cantaba mientras la peinaba, sus suaves manos acariciando sus mejillas, su rostro sonriente. Para Videl el recuerdo de su madre era el recordatorio de que la felicidad era real, pero muy frágil también. Cuando su mamá murió, la inocencia de Videl también lo hizo.

La muerte de su padre, por otro lado, significó la huída de la joven hacia la indiferencia. Estando ellos dos solos, padre e hija debieron madurar a un ritmo frenético. No es que su progenitor fuera un mal padre, no, él la adoraba, pero Videl comprendió que su padre había perdido al amor de su vida y que si seguía en pié no era por él mismo, sino por la niña fruto de ese amor. A partir de la muerte de su esposa, ese hombre se dedicó a ella por completo.

El recuerdo del día de la muerte de su padre seguía muy fresco en su memoria. No todos los hechos que precedieron a la tragedia, sino las palabras y los gestos de su papá. Videl no olvidaría la desición en sus ojos al correr hacia los androides ni las palabras de amor que le dedicó. Pero había ocurrido otra cosa antes, una especie de presentimiento que tampoco la abandonaría por el resto de su vida.

 _Unos días antes de ese maldito ataque, Videl y su padre cenaban:_

— _Espero que esté rico. No encontré gengibre por ningún lado —dijo una Videl muy joven, mientras tomaba las verduras con un par de palillos._

— _Está delicioso, hija, lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo —respondió su padre con su risa jovial y sus ojos brillantes—. Como dice el dicho "ye te puedes casar"._

 _La joven puso los ojos en blanco y rió con algo de desgano. Le extrañó que su padre hiciera bromas respecto a un tema así, pues era muy celoso con ella, pero decidió seguirle el juego._

— _Pues entonces "él" sería muy afortunado._

— _Algún día encontrarás a alguien que tendrá la fortuna de estar contigo —la voz de su padre seguía siendo jovial, pero también era seria y había algo en ella que le causó a Videl un nudo en el estómago._

— _Pero qué dices, papá, tú sabes que no estoy interesada en esas cosas. Además no te la pasas diciéndome que soy muy joven para pensar en novios y esas tonterias. Yo así estoy bien —le sonrió a su padre—. Así estamos bien, ¿o no?_

— _Es sólo que no te quiero dejar sola._

— _¿Acaso piensas irte a algún lado? —replicó Videl con voz mordaz—. De todas formas soy prefectamente capaz de cuidarme sin necesidad de nadie. Tú me has enseñado, debes saberlo bien._

— _No estaré aquí para siempre —contestó su padre—. No tengo que decirte mentiras, sabes a lo que me refiero. En un futuro me gustaría verte feliz con alguien que te quiera y te merezca, hija._

— _Bueno, ya papá —Videl intentaba dismular lo mucho que le desagradaba la conversación de su padre, no por el eventual hombre en su vida o porque la creyera inútil, sino porque le estaba diciendo lo que ya sabía: que la vida que tenían era prácticamente un préstamo y en cualquier momento se la vendrían a cobrar—. Sigue con eso y me consigo un novio mañana._

 _Su padre sólo rió y continuó comiendo. Videl sonrió, no estaba sola, tenía a su padre, y aferrándose a esa idea volvió a disfrutar su cena. Días después todo cambió._

xxxxxxxxxx

—Sí, Makoto, tengo suficientes baterías y también apósitos, pero voy a necesitar que pases por mí. Choqué mi auto y… Sí estoy bien, sólo se dañó el auto… No es necesario, de verdad puedo ir, no te preocupes… Ok, nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.

Videl colgó el teléfono y fue a buscar la maleta que ocupaba para llevar las cosas de la brigada. Pensaba en Gohan, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su mente por unos instantes. Después de un ataque ocurrido en las cercanías, como en esta ocasión, Videl se reunía con un grupo de voluntarios a auxiliar a los heridos, confortar a quienes había perdido a alguien, rescatar a la gente de los escombros, enterrar a los muertos. Se trataba de una labor titánica, no sólo por el esfuerzo que implicaba, sino por el riesgo que corrían pues los androides en ocasiones volvían. Videl lo había experimentado un par de veces y sabía que la cabeza fría era lo mejor en esas situaciones.

Mientras repasaba su maleta y verificaba que no faltara nada, Videl pensó en las personas que eran parte de la brigada. La mayoría de las que conocía eran personas que habían perdido a algún familiar. Makoto, por ejemplo, era una mujer unos años mayor que había perdido a una de sus hijas cuando la casa donde vivía fue destruida por los androides con su familia dentro. Makoto estaba malherida pero su esposo consiguió sacarla a ella y a su hija mayor; también a la pequeña, pero ella ya estaba muerta. A partir de entonces la mujer y su esposo colaboraban activamente con la brigada, hasta que el esposo de Makoto fue asesinado en una de esas ocasiones en que los androides volvieron; su hija mayor, sin embargo, se había unido a la brigada en los últimos rescates.

Entre los muchos tipos de personas que existían, pensaba Videl, ella se rodeaba de aquellas que ante la tregedia sacaban lo mejor de sí, a pesar de sus pérdidas. Volvió a pensar en Gohan mientras tomaba la maleta y salía al escuchar la voz de Makoto que la llamaba.

xxxxxxxxxx

—Gracias Makoto —dijo mientras se bajaba del auto —. Cuidense mucho.

Videl despidió a Makoto y a su hija con la mano hasta que el auto se alejó. Durante ese largo día, estuvo tentada a llamar a Bulma para tener noticias de Gohan. Sabía que él estaba bien, pero aun así se sentía ansiosa. Al final optó por concentrarse en sus actividades de triaje y rescate y hasta apagó el teléfono para evitar cualquier distracción. Él le había dicho que volvería y ella le creía. Ahora que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, permitió que Gohan ocupara todos sus pensamientos.

La joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y arrojo la maleta prácticamente vacía al suelo. Al levantar la vista vio a Gohan sentado en el sofá.

—Me alegra que volvieras —dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa.

—A mí también —respondió la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de Gohan—. Hoy saqué a un perritó de un edificio, sabes. Me metí hasta el fondo y estoy hecha un desastre.

Gohan tomó su mano, mirándola con una devoción que Videl jamás creyó contemplar. El corazón de la muchacha latía increíblemente rápido. Por qué no existen los instantes eternos, pensó. Gohan acarició la mano de la joven y miró sus ojos, diciéndole con una mirada todo lo que nunca podría decirse con palabras. Sin embargo, aún era necesario hablar.

—Eres admirable, Videl —dijo Gohan—. Desde que te conozco siempre has estado para los demás. Eres extraordinaria.

—No más que tú —replicó Videl, conmovida por las palabras del muchacho—. Tú arriesgas tu vida por todo el planeta. Tú me salvaste.

—No es para tanto —Gohan sonrió con tristeza.

Gohan era el hombre más extraordinario que Videl había conocido en toda su vida. No había algo que no quisiera de él, incluso su modestia la cautivaba porque era real, no era una presunción oculta. La joven recordó a su padre y su deseo de no dejarla sola. Durante años estuvo sola, aun rodeada de gente estaba sola, hasta que lo conoció y entonces volvió a sentirse viva y feliz.

—Para mí sí lo es —dijo Videl mientras Gohan la miraba con curiosidad—. Tú no sólo me salvaste de morir, también me salvaste de mí misma.

—No entiendo.

—Verás, luego de morir mi padre y antes de conocerte, yo vivía sin vivir. No sé cómo explicarlo sin parecer una suicida o algo así, pero de cierto modo no tenía miedo de morir. No tenía un motivo para seguir viva y por favor no me malinterpretes, amo la vida, pero la soledad a veces me aplastaba. Amar a alguien le da propósito a la vida, por eso mi padre no se derrumbó cuando mamá murió, porque me tenía a mí. Y desde que él murió yo he estado sola.

—Videl…

—No soy ninguna víctima —interrumpió Videl—. Hay personas que han sufrido mucho más que yo y siguen adelante. Al final es una decisión que tomamos: hundirte o seguir adelante. Yo sigo adelante porque quiero honrar el amor que me dieron mis padres y sus sacrificios, pero has sido tú quien me ha enseñado que vale la pena vivir por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo y que aunque breve, la vida es lo mejor que tenemos porque está llena de posibilidades. Tú me devolviste la vida, tú me salvaste. Te amo, Gohan —soltó de repente—. Y sé que tú me amas a mí.

No había vanidad de ningún tipo en las palabras de Videl. Se trataba de un hecho innegable para ninguno de los dos. Una afirmación que debía ser dicha y sobre todo aceptada de una vez y para siempre.

—Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco, ¿cómo podría no amarte? Aunque no quisiera no puedo evitarlo. Mil veces me negué a admitirlo porque el miedo me paralizaba. Soy un guerrero y mi responsabilidad es proteger este planeta, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte yo que no sea una angustia constante? Por un lado amarte y que me ames es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido, pero me aterra que sufras por mi culpa. Te amo, Videl. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—No necesito que me hagas promesas para ser feliz —respondió con sencillez la joven. Y era verdad, no necesitaba ni quería promesas de Gohan. Las palabras del guerrero recorrían su cuerpo haciéndola sentir más viva que nunca. En la vida pocos son los que tienen el privilegio de ser amados por un corazón tan puro como el del hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Videl.

—Tengo miedo de dejarte sola —replicó el joven a la vez que pegaba su frente a la de su compañera.

—Lo sé.

—Pero me da más miedo perder la posibilidad de amarte, de no hacerte feliz —Gohan acariciaba el cabello de Videl y mirando sus ojos azules dijo—: Gracias por mostrame el camino.

Lo siguiente que experimentaron ambos fue la eternidad comprendida en un beso breve e inexperto, pero no por eso menos intenso.

—Videl, yo sí quiero que me prometas algo —dijo Gohan luego de probar el paraiso, antes de que la fuerza para solicitar esa promesa se desvaneciera—. Nunca me pidas que deje de pelear.

—Te lo prometo —respondió decidida Videl.

No decidimos de quien enamorarnos, pero sí decidimos vivir y aceptar el amor, apostar por él aunque los pronósticos no sean para nada halagüeños. En todos los mundos, la muerte es el destino final, pero en el mundo de aquella pareja sentada en el sofá que permanecía fundida en un abrazo, parecía ser además el único destino posible, sin treguas de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, ante lo ineludible, ellos parecían haber encontrado su lugar seguro: el amor que desafiaba lo inevitable. Después de todo la vida, mientras exista, está llena de posibilidades.


End file.
